


I'm gonna make this place your home

by shipperheart



Series: All I want and all I need [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperheart/pseuds/shipperheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is slowly being taken over by parasites who are taking over people's minds and controlling them. In the mayhem and madness which cost him his entire family, Oliver Queen is on the run. The spoilt billionaire has to find out first hand what it means to survive. In his darkest hour he runs into Felicity Smoak, who has also managed to escape along with her step-brother Roy. They find themselves a safe haven and set up home, becoming the unlikeliest family. It is always calm before a storm and Oliver finds himself having to deal with a lot more than he ever thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gonna make this place your home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 
> 
> Title from Home by Phillip Phillips. Because it is cute and fluffy. Total Disclaimer- This was meant to be a Fluffly McFluffyPants fic, but then RL interferes and it's all doom gloom angst and pain fest.
> 
> Adapted from that part in The Host where Melanie and Jared set up in that house. I would be more specific but I don't remember all the details and I'm not reading the book again.

 

 

His entire body was in pure agony. After walking for three days straight, Oliver Queen was very tired. His food supply was running low and he'd have to run a quick raid to get some more water. He wouldn't mind a good night's rest either, but that was a luxury he could not afford anymore.

Ironic how Oliver Queen could not afford something.

He tried to look up the road he had been walking down. A car light went on and off quickly. So fast that he might have imagined it had he not heard a loud voice coming in from the general direction of the car. He immediately straightened up, ready to jump behind the bush and hide out of sight. The last thing he wanted was to be caught by one of the parasites. 'Parasite' was not what they were officially called. The name they used was 'queghn' which meant 'Guardian' in their language. Oliver had scoffed at that when he had seen the propaganda material. They were not guardians. They were parasites. They got into the nervous system of their host bodies and took over their minds. Almost instantly, the person they used to be ceased to exist and in their place was a creature you couldn't recognise anymore. The first time he saw it happen, Oliver had actually welcomed the change. His father came back home from Russia and was so loving towards Oliver that Oliver knew instantly something was off. Oliver looked into his father's eyes expecting to be greeted by a stormy grey-ness he knew so well, but was immediately shocked to see a halo of blue instead. He ran out of there as fast as he could. He was on his way to Tommy's house when he ran into his mother- on her way back from a spa retreat. Before she could open her mouth, Oliver noticed the blue eyes and ran towards his car.

At Tommy's house he looked up about the blue eyes and he found the propaganda material. They were still at the stage where they were recruiting people willingly. They offered success and super strength and healing and never ageing. All the things he knew his parents would have agreed to. That's when he thought about what that meant for him and his relationship with his parents. This could be a good thing.

It wasn't long before Oliver realised what actually happened. The parasites accessed their hosts' memories and used that to not raise too much suspicion. After a few weeks of relative bliss, the propaganda began. At first it wasn't so bad. They tried to convince Oliver that it would be the best thing for their family. They could all be happy together and this way they'd be together forever. When Oliver refused, they got more aggressive. One night, Oliver awoke to his father trying to inject him with a silver liquid. Oliver bit his father's hand and the syringe fell out. He picked up the heavy tray lying on the side of his bed and used it to smack his father across the head. Robert fell down and Oliver ran towards the door. He got into his car and drove straight to Tommy's house.

Tommy had just returned from a holiday with his girlfriend Laurel and they both came to the door when Oliver rang the bell. He thought that was quite odd because in all the years that Oliver had known Tommy, (and Oliver had known Tommy Merlyn all his life), Tommy had never ever opened the door himself. He usually yelled out for Rupa, his maid, to open the door. As the door swung open, Oliver knew exactly why Tommy had come to open the door- It was because he was not Tommy anymore. His eyes were the same neon blue that he had seen on his father and mother. Oliver turned around and ran as fast as he could. He abandoned his car and he ran.

At first Oliver stayed with friends, and watched carefully. Soon he had nobody to turn to and then he remembered Verdant. Verdant had been his most prized purchase. He bought it off a man named Yao Fei. It was a little house way out of the city, deep into the desert. In the 5 years that he had owned it, Oliver had never seen another soul nearby.

Verdant had been his little hideaway. None of his friends or family knew about it. It was where he ran to when he needed to run, and he went through great lengths to keep it hidden. He would be safe there- but there needed to be a better way to get there. He had been walking for days and he was not even completely out of the city yet. Reaching Verdant was going to be a very difficult task.

And then he saw the car. The one that was clearly trying to hide. Oliver had two options- if the owners were still human, he'd have to beg for a lift or he'd have to incapacitate them and just take the car and run. He moved in closer to eavesdrop to what they were saying.

"Jesus Christ Roy! Don't do that!! If you switch the light on, the queghn will find us. And I will kill you. I really don't want to, but I swear I will kill you before I let them take you too."

After that everything became silent so Oliver started inching closer towards the car. That's when he saw the girl. She was standing against her car peering into it. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that was essentially falling off her body. He could see that she hadn't had much to eat recently and her skin looked like it didn't fit her anymore. She had on a pair of glasses too and her blonde hair looked dirty and matted, tied up in a ponytail. She tipped her head back and shut her eyes and suddenly she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He bounded up to her and grabbed her. He spun her around and looked into her eyes.

They were blue. But not the unnatural blue of the parasites, they were the deep blue eyes that were sharp and warm at the same time. 

So he kissed her. 

It was almost as big a surprise to Oliver as it was to the girl he was currently laying one on. Turns out, it was a bigger unwelcome surprise to the other person standing there. Oliver didn't even register the fact that there was another person standing there till a tiny ball of red came crashing into him. 

"gerroff my Lissy." growled a tiny yet surprisingly tough voice and he used his tiny, ineffectual fist to pummel Oliver. Oliver peeled off the squirming little boy, who was probably just 6 or 7 years old, and held him out to the stunned blonde saying, "This belong to you?"

That snapped the blonde out of a trance. 

"Yes. That's mine." she said to Oliver before turning and bending down to the little boy who looked annoyed at being stopped. "And you. There is no need for violence. That is not how you were raised, young man. You just look at the man there and nicely tell him that if he ever tries to lay as much as a finger on me again, I will put him on every queghn watchlist that is out there. Then I will make it my personal mission to ensure that they always find him. Okay?"

She turned around to face Oliver as she said the last okay as if she was silently challenging him to try and contradict her. Oliver laughed and put up his hands in mock surrender.

"I'm just trying to get out of here ma'am. I did not mean to kiss you. I was just so happy to see another human being that I lost control. I promise I will not touch you again. Where are you heading?"

The girl shook her head, "No where. Our parents got infected so I just grabbed Roy and ran. Thankfully I had the good sense to bring the car. I am trying to get out of the city and then i'll probably camp out in the woods. I just need to gather some supplies."

And then Oliver had an idea.

"I have a place. No one knows about it and it will be safe. It's out of the city and it should be stocked enough to get us through a few days. I've been walking for three days now and at this rate i'll never get there. How about I offer you a deal. You give me a ride there and you and the little pipsqueak can stay with me. Atleast till you figure out your next move."

The little boy in the red hoodie had been silently watching the entire exchange with a grin fixed on his face. At the word pipsqueak he immediately shot back- "Hey! Who you callin' a pipsqueak? I'll show you what I can do!"

The blonde girl put her hand firmly on the boy's shoulder to stop him.

"Thanks, but I don't really know you and I can't risk it. I'm sorry."

"Oliver Queen. That's my name. You are going to need it if you want to ruin my life, you know", he offered.

"I know exactly who you are Mr. Queen. But I don't know you enough to go play home with you", she shot back

"Please. Call me Oliver. Mr. Queen is my dad."

"Yes but he died. I mean he was taken over." She smiled at him sheepishly, "I'm sorry. My brain just thinks of the worst way to say things."

"I've gotten over it. Look. No one is asking you to move in with me. I am offering you a roof till you figure out your next move. In exchange for a ride ofcourse."

She thought about it for a minute and then looked down at her little companion.

"what do you say Roy? You feel like sleeping on a proper bed? Maybe get food that isn't dangerously close to getting spoilt?" He nodded. "Alright then Mr. Quee.. Oliver. Let's do this."

"Alright then Ms... uh you didn't actually tell me your name you know."

"Felicity. Smoak."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> There is going to be a death. It's not going to be nice and you're probably going to cry but,
> 
> REAL LIFE SUCKS OKAY AND THINGS HAPPEN. SO SORRY, FOR TRYING TO PREPARE YOU OKAY I LOVE YOU GUYS.
> 
> Reviews make my sad existence better so please do it guys. Make my life better


End file.
